


How to take care of your Finn

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Valtteri is sick. Luckily he has Sebastian and Kimi.





	How to take care of your Finn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> Gift fic for the amazing Robothead. I hope this makes you smile :3

Valtteri whines softly as he nuzzles into Sebastian’s chest. The German giving him a soft mumble and pulling him tighter in his arms and Kimi curled up against his back, nuzzling into the back of his neck.

It was early morning and Valtteri was just waking up, the soft light shining in through the curtains.

The Finn whines softly as his head pounds and he hides his face in Sebastian. Too bright. Too sunny. And his throat hurt like hell.

Kimi stirs at the soft whine and murmurs sleepily. “Val? What is it?”

Valtteri moves his head slightly, turning to face him. “My head....” He says softly, voice hoarse.

Kimi’s eyes widen and he gently feels Valtteri’s forehead. “You’re burning up, Kulta!”

Valtteri leans into his touch, shivering slightly.

“Sebby. Seb wake up.” Kimi gently nudges the still sleeping German and Sebastian startles awake, giving Kimi a glare. It immediately fades on sight of how pale and tired Valtteri looks.

“What’s the matter, Liebe?” Sebastian asks gently, concern written all over his face.

“Head and throat hurt.” Valtteri says, wincing at the pain.

Sebastian presses a soft kiss to his head and then goes to fetch his boxers, Kimi doing the same before they both get the younger Finn to snuggle down under the covers.

“You stay right here. We’ll be right back.” Sebastian promises softly as Valtteri snuggles down into the pillows, too tired to protest.

The two Ferrari drivers come back into the room twenty minutes later with a tray full of food and nice refreshing orange juice.

Valtteri takes the offered juice with a muffled thank you and then tries some of the toast at Sebastian’s insistence, his puppy eyes at full force.

Once Valtteri has eaten and drunken the juice the two drivers get back into bed and cuddle down with him.

“Rest.” Kimi says softly, pressing a firm kiss to Valtteri’s head as the younger Finn snuggles down against his chest.

Valtteri feels Sebastian curl up behind him and lightly take Kimi’s hand before he falls asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Valtteri is awoken by the Sebastian and Kimi softly talking.

“This isn’t how I imagined it...” Kimi sighs.

“No. Me neither.” Sebastian murmurs.

“What do I do now? Cancel the booking?”

“We have to. Look at him. He looks awful.....”

“Poor Val...he’s gonna have to celebrate his first anniversary with us sick.”

And that’s when Valtteri opens his eyes. “Anniversary?” He croaks out.

The two Ferrari drivers freeze and Sebastian nuzzles his hair gently. “Hush Val don’t worry about it now.”

“It’s our anniversary?” Valtteri asks again, struggling to sit upright.

“Yes.” Kimi says softly, looking guilty.

“We had a restaurant booked but...” Sebastian sighs. “You didn’t look well enough.”

“But it’s our anniversary! We have to do something.” Valtteri pouts miserably, looking incredibly sad.

“We are not letting you leave this bed.” Sebastian says firmly as Kimi nods his agreement.

“We’ll do something in bed then,” declares Valtteri. At their amused looks he snorts. “I didn’t mean it like that, but we could do something romantic.”

Sebastian looks at Valtteri and then at Kimi. “I may have a plan.” He grins.

The two Finns look at him curiously.

* * *

An hour later and Valtteri finds himself resting against Sebastian’s chest as Kimi sits next to him, PlayStation controllers in their hands.

Next to them is a large bowl of ice cream and Valtteri shouts in annoyance as Kimi overtakes him in the game, pouting.

“What?” Kimi smirks as his Ferrari crosses the line first. “You won that day did you not?”

“So? I deserve to win again for old times sake.” Valtteri nods, glaring.

“The podium that changed our lives.” Sebastian murmurs, nose in Valtteri’s hair.

“And what gave us the best thing about this anniversary.” Kimi continues.

“And what is that?” Valtteri asks, even though he already knows.

“You.” The two Ferrari drivers say in unison, grinning as they plant kisses on his cheeks.

Valtteri laughs, his eyes sparkling as he kisses Sebastian first and then Kimi, knowing they didn’t care if they got sick or not since he’d take care of them.

The rest of the night is spent challenging each other to races on the PlayStation and eating ice cream.

And even though it wasn’t a fancy dinner date, it turns out to be one of the best anniversaries Valtteri has ever experienced.

But it doesn’t stop him, however, taking them both to dinner once he’s well enough and showing them exactly how happy he is that he has them both.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
